Captive Love
by Selke
Summary: Severus has been found out as a spy. Mild Slash. SS/LM.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters represented in this story.  They are the property of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and others.

Warning:  There's a bit of slash here, of the Severus/Lucius variety.  Don't like it, that's what the back button is for.  This is my first slash piece.  Be gentle.

Oh, and I'm aware of how much the title sucks.  Writing stories is easier than naming them.

-

The room that I find myself in is dark.  Dank.  I attempt to raise my arm in front of my face, but find that it is shackled tightly behind my back.  Both arms are locked in metal cuffs, attached to what feels like a cold stone wall.  

A violent shiver runs through my body as I lean against the wall, the flesh of my back hitting the nearly frozen stone.  I settle for a moment, my back still against the wall.  The cold seeps into my body, stealing whatever body heat is left in me, like a thief in the night.  I hear a low chuckle as the door to the room is thrown open, blinding me with bright light.

"Severus…  You've been a bad boy…" A voice hissed.  My eyes fight, trying to adjust to the sudden light.  

I attempt to speak, but my voice doesn't want to cooperate.  The words come out garbled, unintelligible.  My throat feels raw.  

The man standing over me laughs again, his voice cold.  My eyes finally adjust to the light, revealing none other than Lucius Malfoy standing in front of me.  Two large, hulking figures stand behind him: Melvin Goyle and George Crabbe.  I find myself laughing to myself, unable to stop.  I don't know if it's from panic, desperation, or simply the sight of those two.  Between the two of them, they might have one or two operational brain cells.  I'm surprised that Voldemort hasn't gotten rid of them yet.

Lucius begins laughing along with me, with Melvin and George standing behind him, looks of confusion plastered onto their faces.  

"Boss?"  Goyle asks, stepping a bit closer to the white haired man.  I stop laughing as Lucius' hand connects with my face, sending me forcefully into the wall.  I chuckle a moment more before clearing my throat, my eyes locking on the cold gray ones in front of me.

"Now, now, Lucius…  You really shouldn't lose your temper like that."  I manage to croak out.  I turn to his henchmen, coughing slightly.  "George, Melvin, would you get me something to drink?  I believe that Lucius and I have some…talking…to do."

The two turn to Lucius, the questioning looks on their face deepening.  Lucius nods.  "Go."

The two men leave quickly, leaving Lucius behind, looming over me.  Lucius' eyes soften, pulling out his wand.  He casts a silencing spell around us.

"I'm sorry, Severus…  I'm so sorry."  He mumbles, leaning in, kissing me lightly on the lips.  I nod.

"I know, Lucius.  This isn't your fault."  I attempt to provide as much comfort to the man as I can, nuzzling my head into the crook of his graceful neck.  "Is he here?"

"Voldemort?"  I nod.  "No.  He's in Scandinavia, speaking to the headmaster at Durmstang.  He's attempting to recruit a fair chunk of their seventh years…  He should be back in a few days."

"How long have I been in here?  What happened?"  

"You've been down here for almost a week.  This is the soonest that I could get to you.  I couldn't come down and free you with Riddle in the house.  

"As for what happened?  He knows.  He knows that you've been playing both sides."  Lucius says, his voice quiet, mournful.  I feel another shiver run through my body, this one not of cold, but of fear.  I began to ask how Voldemort found me out, but Lucius interrupts me.  "I don't know how he found out.  I'm guessing it was one of the seventh years.  They suspected, or they overheard one of our conversations, or one of your talks with Dumbledore."

"Damn it."  I curse, anger rising in my body.  "Does he know about…us?"

"I don't think so."  Lucius shook his head.  He pulled his wand up again, casting a low charm, freeing me from my shackles.  "We've got to get you out of here."

"No, Lucius.  He'll know that you came to my aid.  He'll come after you and yours.  I cannot allow that."  I say lowly, reaching my arms around Lucius' shoulders as he helps me to my feet.

"It's already taken care of.  I've sent Narcissa and Draco off."

"But he can still find them."

"No.  I spoke to Dumbledore.  He's arranged everything.  Draco will finish his seventh year at Beauxbatons.  Narcissa has taken a fair chunk of the Malfoy fortune with her."  He explains quickly, pulling me out into the hall of the dungeons.  We walk quickly up the stairs into the main parlor.  

"Where are Melvin and George?  They should have caught us by now."  I ask.  Lucius quirks one perfect brow at me, a small smile coming to his face.

"House elves."  He says simply.  "I arranged it with them to have them delay Crabbe and Goyle until they were sure that we've made our escape."

"Very smart, Lucius…" I say as we stop in front of the fireplace.  He picks up a small crystal jar, pulling a small handful of floo powder before setting it back down on the mantle.  "But where will we go?"

"I've a small villa in Italy.  It's unknown to all but Narcissa and myself."  I find a small smile coming to my lips, and reach over, kissing him lightly.  He steps into the fireplace, pulling me in with him.  His hand grasps mine tightly as he throws the powder to the floor, green flames rising around us.

We arrive, seconds later.  I look around, taking in the villa.  It's not small, as Lucius had said.  It's elegant, with rich tapestries adorning the walls.  I smile at him as he takes me into his arms.

"Thank you, Lucius."  I whisper, finding myself drawn to his neck.  I kiss it lightly before letting my head rest on his shoulder.  "Je t'aime."

"I love you, too, Severus." 

~End~


End file.
